The present invention generally relates to storage units for sets of tools that may be associated with a particular task. For example, maintenance of a particular type of vehicle may be efficiently performed if a tool set is established and organized so that all required maintenance tools are readily accessible. For such a system to be effective, the tools need to be replaced to particular locations in a dedicated storage system after each use. Proper storage of the tools may result in ready availability for successive usage.
As can be seen, there is a need for a tool storage system which can easily be employed by a user to replace tools in their proper storage location. Additionally there is a need for such a system to be adaptable to numerous variations of tool sets.